King K Rool
"What was that about me being fat?!" ~ King K. Rool'' '''King K. Rool is one of the main characters on LuigiFan00001's channel and the leader of the Kremlings. Usually seen as an antagonist in other media, King K. Rool is the main antihero of The Misadventures of King K Rool. ''Being a more popular character, he is often seen in videos, usually alongside other villains or with his Kremling crew. Throughout the channel, K. Rool's ultimate goal was not only to destroy his nemesis Donkey Kong and steal his banana horde, but to also get into the Super Smash Brothers roster. It wasn't until a reaction video of him being in Smash was uploaded later on and one of his many goals has finally been succeeded... Appearance King K. Rool is a '''FAT', greedy and often lazy crocodile. He has a red cape on his back, two golden bands, and an bloodshot enlarged left eye. Of course, he also has a large golden crown on the top of his head. In Most Appearances In his own series, King K. Rool is often pursuing something, usually relating to Smash Bros. He commands an army of Kremlings, whom are frequently seen as incompetent or stupid. K. Rool stops at nothing to get his goals at the end of each episode. In Super Plush Mario: Behavior Cards King K. Rool makes his debut by explaining how the colors of behavior cards work, from the rainbow cards allowing somebody to graduate and go to the work force, to a black card, where somebody will be expelled. He gives out various reactions to people of certain cards, ranging from congratulating people to berating them. However, when he got to Roy, he expelled him in anger, stating that he is the worst student ever, even though he just got here. In Mario Murder Mansion Mystery In the LuigiFan special Mario Murder Mansion Mystery, K. Rool takes a more villainous role than his previous appearances. In Part 3, it's revealed that he was the killer behind everything, the invites, the murders, everything. He seems to have lost it after a lot of absences, rejected in Smash Bros., and not being in any more Mario sports games, almost as if he was forgotten on the show (he's not). So as an act of revenge, he sent out a team of minions he dubs "The Senseis" to eliminate each character one by one, and then extract their DNA to create the perfect sidekick for him. With a lot of tricks and traps, he was sure to have his vengeance against those that rejected him. It seems like he won, until he was stopped by Bowser and King Boo, the remaining survivors. Of course none of what happened here is canon, since everyone will just have themselves an extra life, including K. Rool. Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 King K Rool was one of the contestants the viewers could vote for in episode 36. By the middle of the next episode The SECOND VOTING, ''King K Rool got in second place of the voting contest, and alongside with Callie and Magolor, joined the game alongside with him. However, due to his cockiness and harsh attitude towards the other contestants, he was eliminated in Episode 40, but not before Meta Knight told him that he will get a chance to be a new Smash character... albiet as a Mii costume. In Go Shrek or Go Spirits King K Rool is one of the main characters in this special. He is celebrating his supposed inauguration with his Kremlings... even though only two of them are present. He is notably less villainous in this episode, helping the newcomers enter the manor while helping the Smash Bros. defeat Shrek. King K. Rool also ”adopted” Kirby as his son in the middle of the battle. Episode Appearances * The Misadventures of King K Rool (Main Character) * Cooking ala Chef Piggy Episode 8 * Super Plush Mario: Behavior Cards and McDonalds (supposed debut) * Mario Murder Mansion Mystery Pt. 3 * Angry Birds GO Plush Episode 3: Air * Super Plush Mario: Bowser Party * Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting * King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE * King K Rool Reacts to being in SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE! * King K. Rool and Geno react to Pirahna Plant being in Super Smash Bros Ultimate! * A Smash Bros Ultimate Special: Go Shrek or Go Spirits * Super Plush Mario: Luigi Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Game As a Contestant on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 36: Arcade Crazy- King K Rool is seen as one of the contestants to be voted for. He begs for the viewers to vote for him, claiming that he has not been in videos for some time. When the cameraman attempts to leave out of boredom, King K Rool demands that the cameraman return and continue filming. * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 38: Zombies vs. Contestants * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 39: A Dangerous Dinner * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 40: Gonzo's Grand Quiz Gallery Closeup.png Looking.png Running.png Quotes ''"Oh, you want to go too, don't you walrus?!" "WHY NOOOOT?!" "Nonsense! It's time we revolt! It's time we put on... our big boy pants!" "ABSOLUTELY NOT, ROY KOOPA! EVEN IF YOU JUST GOT HERE, YOU ARE THE WORST STUDENT IN EXISTENCE! GO TO THE MASTER'S OFFICE NOW!!" - prior to expelling Roy in Super Plush Mario: McDonald’s and Behavior Cards. "I'm not sure if I can beat that... I pity you, penguin. You have my sympathy!" "No matter Chef Piggy, you're always a winner in my book! I give you five stars!" "You see, I'm a little... FAT. (Ooh, ooh, ooh.) So, because of that, I can't move very fast." "The fact that you fell for the stereotypical 'Haunted Mansion on a Halloween Night' cliche is what really gets me. How can one be that stupid~?" "Oh I already have, I already have~ Hahahahaha! And what do you think you're going to do against me? I'm a fat alligator with many murderous techniques, what do you have? Nothing. Two tomboys, a dying koopa, and a giant ghost. I believe I already won." "You want food?! I don't have food!" "*singing* My enemy is known as Donkey Kong, he is known for getting an expand dong. He hops and he flops with the tra la la! Not knowing that I'm gonna go: HA HA! When I steal his bananas~" "WHO INVITED LORD KNOCKOFF TO THE PARTY?! ... AND I AM VERY WELL AWARE THAT MY CROWN FELL OFF!" "IS IT MY CROWN!?" "That was a rough landing. At least I-- *'notices his crown is missing and starts to panic'* MY CROWN!! WHERE'S MY- WHERE'S MY CROWN!? WHERE' S MY CROWN!? WHERE'S MY CROWN!?" "Oh, poopie." “*'''''Gasp* HANDS OFF MY BREAD!!” "Now repeat: 'Yo-ho, yo-ho! Near the Kongs I'll never go!" "I used a systematic of complicated input-output mechanisms to ultimately retrieve my goal." '''Mew: "You what?" '"I GUESSED!"'' "...Something that sounds worried." "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" "Oh?? AAAAAAHHHHH!!! OH! OH! YES! YES! YES! OH MY GOODNESS! I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M IN!!" '~ whenever K Rool hears he is announced into Smash''' ''"A quarter!? THAT QUARTER'S MINE!" "Long live the king!" "Now to show Donkey Kong, who really rules Kongo Bongo!" Trivia * Due to being one of LuigiFan's favorite characters, King K Rool has been given more screen time. * Compared to others, K Rool tends to break the fourth wall quite often. Once example was literally changing Lord Fredrik's subtitles. * He does have a rival, that being Lord Fredrik. * He has not been featured since the fourth episode, most likely due to him being butthurt about Smash. * Although he does have a rivalry with Bowser, this has not been illustrated aside from the Halloween special. Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Rulers Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Reptiles Category:Gluttons Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Customers Category:Insane Characters Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Category:Characters who Destroy the 4th Wall Category:Fat Characters Category:Greedy Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Sassmasters Category:Temporarily Good Category:Kremlings